


The Boogeyman's Nightmares

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Voltron Halloween Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Boogeyman - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Nightmares, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Day Three - Nightmares/BoogeymanLance is trying to run away from the creatures that seemed intent of tormenting him. This can't be real to Lance, things like this don't happen in real life. They happen in story books, movies or.... dreams... But, Lance is about to figure out something his grandmother told him a long time ago.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Scarecrows and Candy. 
> 
> Since everyone wanted one. And this actually went rather well with it. 
> 
> After this, I'm going to make some fluffy one-shots. 
> 
> Follow Me on KnightNuraStar at Tumblr! While KnightNuraStars at twitter! 
> 
> Also I have a discord! Come talk to me... you guessed it at KnightNuraStar!

Lance ran, he broke free of the creatures gripe and of the child, bursting through his house and running out of the backdoor. Lance felt his his heart beating and he screamed for someone to help him. But, no one seem to listen and the figures behind him moved to the door way looking at him with matching smiles. 

Lance turned back to see those glowing silver eyes looking at him and the angry red scar that danced over his face that gave his sharp features an even deadlier look. So Lance ran into the dark forest that resided just a yard away from his house. Hoping to lose them in the forest and then make a turn back to the town and find some help. 

“You can’t escape.” A voice informed, making Lance scream when he turned a corner of the tree to see the creature leaning against it. 

“What are you?!” Lance demanded, stepping back and flinching when he saw Keith trotting out from the shadows. 

“Who am I?” the other asked, and Lance watched his eyes dance whip amusement. Carefully, the dark figure pulled his cloak back to reveal a man’s face. It scared Lance, since it was so human. The only thing that Lance knew the other wasn’t human was because of the situation he was in and the glowing eyes and scar that seemed to pulsate on his face. 

The man’s features were sharp and his hair was both black and white. His skin was pale, so pale that Lance wondered if the other had a heart beat, since only the dead had that color. Lance stepped back as he stepped forward, looking Lance up and down with a pleasant smile. 

“I go by many names, but you may call me Shiro.” The other spoke, placing a hand on Keith’s head who went to stand beside the other. 

“How about this Lance, we’ll play a game?” Shiro informed, ushering Keith away who started to run into the shadows of the woods. 

Lance shivered at the mention of a game, but listened. If he could just stall time, maybe he could head back to the house where the police would be. He just needed a stall a bit more and then, he’ll run back to where he came from and get Matt’s father. 

“It’s a game of cat and mouse, we’re the cats and your the mouse. If you can escape from us, then we’ll let you go.” Shiro informed, making Lance frown. He nodded his head. Deciding to go along with this, since he knew he was faster than Keith, but.... this.. whatever he was... 

Lance prayed he had enough brains and stamina to get through this. Shiro stepped forward and raise one of his hands. Lance flinched when it came in contact with his face, wincing at the cold as he stared at the other with terror. 

“You have till ten.” Shiro spoke, and with that Lance was off. 

10... 9...

Lance ran as fast as his legs could go, running around the black forest that seemed to get darker and darker even with the full moon that was out. He feet pounded on the dirt ground and branches slashes at his arms and a legs as he ran. 

8... 7... 

Lance remembered, something his grandmother said a long time ago to him. But, he didn’t know why he was thinking about her as he made his way down a steep hill. He never remembered a hill being here, but then again he was in a state of panic. It would be his fear that was preventing him from remembering things. 

6... 5... 

Lance feel onto a tree in exhaustion, taking a breather as he looked back. He couldn’t even see the spot where the other two were in anymore. Everything was just so dark, but for some reason he could feel Shiro’s eyes looking over his form and the faint giggling of a child. 

He started feeling sick and sprinted once again. 

4... 3... 

Lance felt tears run down his face and he couldn’t help the small noises that slipped out of his mouth. He could almost hear Shiro’s laughter at his state. It was too much and Lance made a sharp turn and headed back towards his home. He hoped that when he got there, that the police would be there and he would be safe. 

He just had to make it. 

It almost surprised Lance when he saw his home, still lit up from where he left it. He ran very far away from his home, how was it here? But, Lance didn’t care as he slammed the door shut and locked it. 

2... 1... 

Lance scrambled to get his phone that he left on the phone and made a call for Matt. He heard the phone rang before the familiar clicking noise of someone answered sounded in the phone. 

“MATT! YOU NEED TO TELL YOU DAD TO GET HERE! I’M SO FUCKING SCARED RIGHT NOW!” Lance shouted, looking at the door and windows with desperation. 

“.... Gotchaaaa...” came the tormenting voice through the phone. Lance screamed, throwing the phone against the wall. He placed his hands on his ears and closed his eyes shut. This couldn’t be real to him, things like this don’t happen in real life. Things like this only happened in movies or nightmares. 

“This is just a dream. Just a dream.” Lance shouted. 

Suddenly, Lance was ripped from where he was crouched before he was thrown into the floor letting out a cry of pain as he turned onto his back. Lance felt something heavy... and so cold on top of him. Pinning him down and making him become almost paralyzed as he stared at Shiro. 

“Then why don’t you wake up?” Shiro spoke, leaning down to capture Lance’s lips. 

“STOP IT!” 

Lance jumped up from his bed, looking around frantically to see his room. His beautiful and very messy room. Looking over at the clock, Lance saw it was close to midnight on October 31st with candy wrappers all over the device. 

His eyes wandered towards the floor to see the bags of candy everywhere with wrappers littering the floors and garbage. Lance felt his beating heart grow calm while he looked outside to see the bright light of the moon and silent houses that formed the neighborhood he lived in. 

Everything seemed so normal.... 

“It was just a nightmare.” Lance whispered, falling back onto his bed in relief and closing his eyes. He willed his body to calm as he cuddled in his covers, but then... something cold touched him underneath the covers. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it made Lance frown as he opened his back and flipped the covers off his chest. 

“Did you sleep well?”

Lance paled as he looked at Keith’s happy smile while Shiro sat at the foot of the bed. Looking at a candy corn in between his fingers before eating it with glee. 

“This is... just a nightmare...” Lance whispered, while Keith’s smile went wider and Shiro gave out a dark chuckle. 

“It is a nightmare.... but’s a nightmare you live in now.”


	2. Boogey Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three - Boogeyman 
> 
> OKAY LAST PART OF THIS STORY! 
> 
> I hope you folks enjoy it! I will start answering comments today and tomorrow! Since I will have more time in doings so!

Lance sat on the bed, his skin cold like ice and body exhausted as he laid under the covers of his blankets. There was a small body in his lap, content as they looked over a picture book pointing at a few things making Lance speak what it was before he gave another sharp smile before going back to turning the pages. 

Lance didn’t know how long it has been since he’s been imprisoned. He tried everything he could think of to escape. At first he tried attacking Shiro and Keith, which ended in beatings so agonizing that Lance hoped death would come. Only to awaken to find his body fine and Shiro sneering down at him from above. 

This happened a few more times, before Lance was too afraid to attack anymore. At one point Shiro had made him experience what it was like to not have arms and legs... it was a lesson that Lance learned and he stopped lashing out. 

So, he tried to run away. 

But, the room he was trapped in. His bedroom, that looked like his bedroom and almost felt like his bedroom never seemed like his permanent prison. He can’t open the window and every time he tried to break it with something, he found Shiro coming back into the room giving Lance another punishment. 

He tried the door, but the door never budge and no amount of Lance’s begs would allow Shiro to allow him through it. In one desperate attempt Lance sprinted to the open door when Shiro was coming through. Again, the punishment was so intense that Lance felt a part of himself get lost. 

Now... he just exists in the room. He wondered how long he’s been in here, he wonders if anyone was still looking for him and he wondered... 

“Lance... beware of....” 

“Grandmother?” Lance whispered, blinking in surprise swearing he almost heard his grandmother beside him. But, when he reached out he felt smaller hands snatch his arm and Lance winced at the tight gripe. Lance lowered his arm and Keith seemed satisfied, though he held his hand as he explored the book. 

“What was that?” Lance thought, before he felt the foreboding aura of Shiro. He turned his head, glazed over dead ocean blue eyes staring at the figure that walked through the door. Keith gently climbed off of Lance, in order to go to Shiro who brought the child in his arms. 

Lance stared, before looking down a the book Keith was looking at. It was a story book, a story book his grandmother had given him a very long time ago. He rubbed his fingers over the worn letters and suddenly the face of his grandmother came to his mind. 

“Lance... always beware of those that lurk in the shadows...” She whispered, her voice old and filled with wisdom. 

Lance could still remember the time she said that. He was sitting on her lap, while the two rocked on the rocking chair outside on the porch while all the family was inside. Lance watched his grandmother looking at the shadows with anger and fear as she held him close. 

“They will trick you... they could have the faces of us... but inside... they are monsters.” 

“Lance, were you good?” came a voice, that shattered the memory of his grandmother. Lance looked up to see Shiro leaned down his sharp teeth looking menacing as licked a lone tear that Lance didn’t realize he let out. 

“...... My grandmother....” Lance whispered, making Shiro stop looking at Lance while Keith climbed back onto the bed. Keith grabbed the book, ripping it out of Lance’s hand in favor of him being the one in them. Lance cradled the child, smoothing his hand over the scars before his eyes looked back up at Shiro. 

“Always warned me about the things in the shadows... they can take and never give back... like how they took her friend...” Lance informed, brushing a few strands of Keith’s hair before looking back up at Shiro who had no expression on his features. 

“What are you?” Lance asked, a question that needed to be answered. It was no longer a who, it was never a who when it came to Shiro. It was always a what. 

Shiro did nothing, and Lance thought for moment that the other would punish him for his question. But, the clock that wrapped around Shiro became.... almost darker. His form started to become a little longer and one of his arms started to fizzle before revealing a black claw with long nails that gleamed in the moon light. 

Silver eyes turned haunting yellows and the sharp teeth became like needles in his mouth as the hood slithered it’s way to cover his face. Lance pressed himself back against the head board and dropped his hold around Keith who gave a disgruntled huff of air. Making the creature in front of him chuckle. But, it wasn’t like Shiro’s normal chuckles, no, this one sounds like rusted chains and distorted voices in one. 

“I am fear...” he spoke, making Lance shiver and fresh tears roll down his face. Again Shiro went down to lick them, allowing a long black tongue to lap at the warm liquid before kissing Lance on the lips. 

“Why?” Lance asked, tired and exhausted. He was so exhausted. 

“Why? Keith, he’s asking why...” Shiro remarked, placing the claw like black hand on the other’s hair who preened under the touch. But, Keith started to climb on Lance’s chest in order to lay his body there while Lance could do nothing as he lay frozen in bed. 

“You’ve always matter to us....we’ve been watching you for a long, long time...” Shiro snarled, crawling to be above Lance and placing his face close to Lances. Lance couldn’t even gasp as Shiro leaned a little more in order to speak into his ears. 

“You know what I am?” Shiro hissed, making Lance whimper. 

“Boogey Man.” Lance sobbed, making Shiro cackle while Keith reached his hand to Lance’s face in fascination of the tears spilling from his eyes. Shiro licked Lance ear before leaning back to stare into those blue eyes that held no spark of life left. It made Shiro smirk as he kissed Lance eyelids before holding him close. 

“It’s dangerous to attract those who live in the shadows... now your ours...” 

“I want to go home.” Lance whispered, making watching Keith dig his fingers into his cheeks and Shiro cackle with amusement. 

“Lance you are home... and we’ll make sure you stay home.... forever...”


End file.
